Love Songs
by Angelica Diablo
Summary: Just a little Valentines Day blurb about Cye and Pirro. It's not much, but I had to in the festivities of the day. Please Review.


Love Songs  
Angelica Diablo  
  
Disclaimer: The song is by Fleming and John. I don't own the Ronins. I do own Pirro.   
This is a Valentines Day fic about Pirro and Cye from my Stand Inside Your Love story,   
but doesn't have any real bearing on the storyline. I guess it would have happened in   
the middle of the latest chapter. Okay, enough about that; here goes.  
  
  
  
"Sing me a song without any words  
And I'll pretend you wrote it just for me  
Paint me a picture with images blurred  
So I can see what I want to see…"  
  
Valentines day. Cye had to do something special for Pirro. Granted that they'd been   
acting like every day was Valentines Day, but he only found that more reason to do   
something even more special for her. He had been working on plans for a month to   
make it perfect, yet when he had gone to her apartment, he'd found her still in bed and   
looking rather ill.  
  
"I'b sorry I cand make id tonight Cye. I just don feel dat well." She'd explained, her   
stuffy nose distorting her voice. Cye had mourned the canceling of his plans for about   
five minutes, but soon pushed it to the back of his mind as he committed himself to   
nursing Pirro back to health.  
  
"I want to see you and me  
Happy together singing love songs…"  
  
Pirro had shoed him out, claiming she didn't want him to catch what she had, and that   
he should go out and enjoy the day. He'd gone back to his apartment, only to return an   
hour later wielding a box of tissues, a portable TV, a VCR, a collection of romantic   
movies, and a batch of chicken soup.  
  
When he'd walked in her apartment with the first load she'd called to him, "I just cand   
get rid ob you, cand I?" He'd chuckled as he walked in her room with the TV under one   
arm and the large jar of soup under the other. She opened her eyes to see what he was   
up to, then her face broke into a grin.  
  
"I have come to heal you my lady." He informed her, then smiled warmly.  
  
"Fine, bud ib you ged sick I'b going to lab ad you, becaud I warned you." She informed   
him. He just laughed and brought in the rest of the stuff. He set everything up as she   
started on her first bowl of soup. When everything was set he put in the first tape and   
crawled next to her on the bed, though on top of the covers.  
  
"Tell me that story again the one that has no ending  
And that will be the story of you and me…"  
  
Two bowls of soup and a movie later, Pirro had given up on staying away from Cye,   
and had lain her head on his shoulder. After the third movie, both of them were   
movied-out, ready for something else, and out of soup.  
  
Cye got a cool washcloth to lay over her eyes to help her headache, then sat next to her   
and held her hand. Before too long he could tell she'd fallen asleep. He hadn't meant to,   
but he'd dozed off as well. He awoke an immeasurable span of time later to find she   
was waking up and having a coughing fit, but trying to be quiet about it to keep from   
waking him.  
  
Cye was in action at once, hunting down cough syrup and moving to make her as   
comfortable as possible all over again. His reward was a weak smile and the gratitude   
that shown in her eyes for babying her. He smoothed her hair over and handed her   
another tissue.  
  
"Never ends and never begins just keeps on going like it is  
And maybe that's the way it should be…"  
  
"I wish we weren'd stug here." Pirro grumbled softly.  
  
After a moment Cye thought, then said, "We aren't." When Pirro looked at him   
questioningly, he said, "Come on, you're the one with the great imagination."  
  
Pirro smiled then. "You tell da storby, I don'd tink I can."  
  
Cye chuckled. "Close your eyes Pirro." He said softly. She did as he instructed, and   
together they visited the ocean. He showed her all the things he'd seen in the sea, and   
took her through a coral reef. They visited a forest, and lay on a blanket of pine needles   
and dead foliage.  
  
At that point Pirro decided to start talking anyway, adding her own twist to their   
journey. In their private land Pirro wrapped her arms around Cye, and fell into his   
embrace.  
  
"Get me out of here  
Get me anyplace away from here  
I cannot see just what I want to see  
Oh I rely on you to get me where I'm going to  
Anywhere with you is where I want to be…"  
  
The February 15 sunrise broke over the land of the rising sun, and Cye and Pirro were   
curled up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. In their dreams they were   
together in a place without any definable shapes or colors. The only thing they knew   
was they were together, wrapped in each other's embrace.  
  
In their shared dreamland Cye held Pirro close and kissed her, relishing the feel of her in   
his arms. When their eyes opened after the sun was well above the land Cye smiled. "I   
had the most wonderful dream…" He commented.  
  
Pirro smiled groggily up at him. "So did I." Her voice already clearing up from the   
cold.  
  
Cye was about to say more, but sneezed instead, then groaned, quite irritated. "It would   
figure, wouldn't it?" He asked.  
  
Pirro giggled and handed him a tissue. Once he'd disposed of it he smiled. "You know   
what this means, right Pirro?"  
  
She shook her head. "What?"  
  
"That I don't have to wait for a dream to kiss you, since we're both sick." He told her   
mischievously.  
  
She laughed again. Cye smiled, leaned over and gave her a belated Valentines kiss, then   
had to break it off to sneeze again. "Stubid code." He complained.   
  
Pirro just laughed, which dissolved into a coughing fit.  
  
"What a pair we make." She half chuckled, half coughed.  
  
Cye opened his mouth to agree, but all that came out was another sneeze.  
  
"I want to see you and me  
Happy together singing love songs."  



End file.
